Linger
by tawny
Summary: Booth returns and has to stay at Bone's place for a few days. Will the tension be too much for them, or exactly what they need?  Post season 5, not based on season 6 speculation. Cute B/B story
1. The Call from Afar

**First Bones fanfic. I haven't written anything on fanfiction since my early teen years. This is mainly about Booth and Bones realizing after the break from each other at the end of season 5 how much they belong together. This is not based on season 6 speculations. I wrote it while I was waiting for the new season to start. Hope you enjoy! Its going to be a short one, about ten chapters total. It takes place over just a few nights, unless I decide to extend it later.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

She waited by the coffee cart. She waited all morning. She knew it was illogical. After all, she hadn't talked to him in weeks, and didn't even know when he'd be home. In his last email she received a few weeks ago he had said his flight had been booked for this morning. She had been home three days already, and found herself missing her friends more than ever, but especially Booth.

She had taken an extra long time getting ready that morning, trying to style her now quite long hair. She put on a breezy summer dress, something cheerful and slightly tighter on her frame.

She sat on the bench, reading over a newspaper she had bought from a vender. She could hardly concentrate on the words as she kept looking up, wanting to catch the first glance of him walking toward her.

Nearly four hours later, she was getting hungry, but worse than the hunger was her thought of feeling so ridiculous at having waited for him. Why would he want to see her as soon as he arrived? She'd be lucky if he wanted to see her at all, after she broke his heart and ran away from him. No, it was her own fault. She had pushed him away and she knew a man could only take so much. She stood up and smoothed the front of her dress. With a sigh, she turned to leave.

Just then, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

The voice on the other end said, "Bones? You there, Bones?"

It took her just a second to recognize the voice she hadn't heard in over twelve months. "Booth? Is that you?" Noticing the large amount of noise in the background, she asked, "Where are you, the airport?"

"Yes. My layover flight was delayed. They're putting me on a commercial flight out of Germany. I'm boarding in just a few minutes." He asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "You didn't wait at the coffee cart for me, did you?"

Brennan hesitated, suddenly embarrassed. "Um, yes, I stopped by."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bones! I guess I really hadn't expected you to remember."

"Of course I remembered, Booth. Didn't you?"

Booth laughed, of course he remembered. He'd only thought about their meeting after the past year every single day. The fact that she was there now waiting for him both delighted him and saddened him that he wasn't there to see her. It occurred to him he was about out of time and needed to board. "Hey, listen, do you think you could pick me up from the airport? Rebecca was going to this morning, but now its going to be pretty late with the layover I have, and she's got to have Parker in bed."

"Booth, of course. What time will you be getting in?" Brennan said, excited to be seeing him soon.

"Not sure. But late. I'll call you when I get in. It will be after midnight there, more than likely. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. I'm still not adjusted to the time difference and haven't been able to sleep at a normal hour."

"Ok. Great. Well, not great that you can't sleep. Just great that you can pick me up. Alright Bones, gotta go."

"Alright. See you relatively soon then."

The line went silent. "Bones?" Booth whispered.

"Yes?"

"It's nice to hear your voice."

She couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips. "I find it quite pleasing to hear your voice as well."

"I'm really hanging up now, Bones. See you soon,"

Booth hung up, and smiling, Brennan put her phone back in her purse.

Brennan had some time to kill. She had contemplated visiting the lab, but Angela and Hodgins wouldn't be back until next week, and Cam had warned her not to step foot at work until she had a week off to adjust back to US time and pace. Instead, she decided to go home and rest awhile.

On the flight back, Booth fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed he was chasing someone, up and down stairways, though a tunnel, but he could never catch the culprit. Then he was falling, tumbling down and down. Echos of gunshots were in the background, and then he heard her voice. Crystal clear despite the echoing shots in the background. "I find it quite pleasing…."

His dreamself asked, "What? Bones, what's going on?"

"I find it quite pleasing…"

Suddenly, her crystal blue eyes came into view as her crystal voice repeated, "I find it quite pleasing…"

He was still falling, deeper and deeper. Her eyes were hovering above him as he fell. Suddenly, she came completely into view. In his dream, she was wearing a sheer nightgown, the various points of her body evident through the fabric. He reached to her, and as he did, he felt himself sucked into a swirling whirlwind, her eyes blazing around him as he fell and twirled in circles. When he got close to hitting the bottom, he heard her say, "I find it quite pleasing… to be with you."

He jerked awake with a gasp. The older gentleman sitting next to him smiled sympathetically, having once been a veteran himself, and thinking Booth was having a nightmare of the war.

"It gets easier," the gentleman said.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, just had a bad dream."

"I know," the old man answered. "I still have some on occasion. You know what helps me? Thinking of my wife." He brought out his wallet, showing a picture of a pretty older woman in front of an old log cabin. "She's the reason I could live after the war."

Booth took a look at the picture and smiled. "Sometimes it's the lady you're in war with though, right?"

The old man chuckled. "Oh, yes. But the battle is worth it."

Booth smiled at the old man, and the two conversed for the rest of the flight.

**More to come soon! **


	2. The Call from Nearby

**Thought I would post another chapter to get things moving along!**

Brennan awoke with a start, quickly grabbing her phone to see what time it was. It was barely even dark outside, and she knew she needed to get something to eat. She made herself a sandwich, and followed it with a shot of tequila. She needed something to calm her nerves. She looked out the window, and noticed a storm possibly blowing in. She hoped Booth's plane arrived before it hit.

After dinner, she decided to take a long hot bath, and then take her time getting ready. She had a hard time picking out what to wear. She contemplated wearing the summer dress again, but it wasn't the right impression to make for the evening. She rummaged through her closet, pulling out a sexy strapless dress she had bought with Angela. Angela had forced her to go on shopping trip with her before they both parted ways for the year, and although Brennan explained she would only need apparel appropriate for the dig, she had come away with a few special items. She put the dress back in the closet. It was not the appropriate attire for picking up her partner from the airport.

Then she realized she was putting too much thought into it. Why would Booth even take a second look at what she was wearing? He had moved on. He had to have. It was over twelve months ago.

She put on a pair of her nice jeans and a yellow camisole that she normally wouldn't have worn out of the apartment. In an effort to further her efforts at not trying to look like she was trying, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and let her bangs hang out of it.

She had managed to kill a few hours. It was a little after nine, but she still had a few hours to kill. She wanted to talk to Angela, but knew that it was very early in the morning in Paris, so that wouldn't be an option. Instead, she turned on an old movie and glanced at the time every five minutes.

Finally, her phone rang, and the anticipation as she had waited for it to ring made her jump when it finally did. She answered on the second ring. "Booth?"

"Not quite. It's Sweets. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I just found out you were back and wanted to check on you."

"Oh, Dr. Sweets, its good to hear from you. How did you know I was back?"

"Well, Daisy called me. I'm casually seeing someone right now, but hearing her voice made me realize how much I missed her," He paused, thinking to himself.

"Dr. Sweets? Are you still there?"

"Oh yes, Dr. Brennan. What I was calling about besides just to check on you was to see if you had heard from Booth, and judging by you shouting his name when I called, I am thinking you have."

"Yes, in fact I am picking him up from the airport tonight."

"Tonight? Oh, no. He's going to think I planned this," Sweets said, obviously distressed.

"Planned what?"

"Ok, Dr. Brennan. Last time I heard from Booth was months ago and I thought he wasn't coming in until next week. Anyway, I've been watching his apartment for him, and the landlord of his building asked me if anyone was going to be home because they needed to fumigate. And I said no."

"Fumigate?" Brennan asked, not certain what the issue was.

"Well, there was a little infestation. Throughout the whole building. Anyway, he can't stay there for a few nights."

"Oh. Well, he can stay with you for tonight, right?"

"Um… well, Daisy called. Like I said. And she's coming over to discuss things."

"Oh, discuss things, of course. Well, he can just stay here with me. Should be no harm in that," Brennan said, perhaps trying to convince herself just as much as Dr. Sweets.

"Dr. Brennan, where are you right now with your feelings for Booth?"

"Dr. Sweets, we've been apart for a year. I am sure he has had time to move on."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you moved on?"

Brennan's phone beeped, and she knew it was the man they were just speaking of. "Speaking of the demon, I've got to go. I'll talk to you more about your psychological observations later. And good luck with Daisy!"

"Dr. Brennan, I think you mean speaking of the…"

Brennan clicked over to the incoming call. "Booth?"

"Guess who's back in the motherland! Hey Bones. We just landed and I'm at the baggage claim." 

Brennan couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "Great, I'll come and pick you up. Oh, and you are going to have to spend the night with me tonight. There was an infestation and they are fumigating. I'll pick you up out front!" She hung up the phone and was out the door before Booth, back at the airport, understood what she had said.

"Bones? Wait, what did you just say? You there?" Booth hung up the phone, shrugged, and went to pick up his luggage.


	3. Pickup and Takeout

**I'll be updating pretty regularly. I want to get this all posted before season six starts and I get distracted! Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter, has a little more action in it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Brennan pulled the car up under the airport circle behind a few taxis. She got there just in time to see him pushing through the doors, carrying his large duffel bag over his shoulder, dressed in his camo gear still.

She parked the car and opened her door, setting her arms on the top of the car, watching him walk out the door. When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks. She smiled and raised her hand, waving at him. He smiled back and waved. Then they were running toward each other, Booth having dropped his bag to the ground just in time to catch her jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, the smell of her freshly washed hair overtaking him. "Bones, you smell great." He pulled her at arms distance, his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. "You look great too!"

Brennan was grasping his forearms, biting her lip. Tears had come to her eyes, and she had not been prepared for this reaction. Neither had he, as concerned filled his features, and he asked quietly if she was ok. She nodded, and threw her arms around his neck again. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and the hand of his other arm rubbed her bare upper back and pulled her in closer.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry for my reaction, Booth. I'm just happy that you have made it home safely."

"Me too!" He said, smiling and staring down at her. He could feel his heart swelling again with what he knew was happiness to be with her again. He finally broke the gaze and picked up his bag. "I'm starving!"

"Take out?" Brennan asked, smiling at him and turning around as he followed her to her car. She popped the trunk and let him place the bag in it. Booth climbed in the passengers seat next to her. As they pulled away from under the airport's awning, the dark sky kept its promise as it opened up and rain came down heavy upon them.

Brennan pulled to the curb and parked in front of a late night Chinese take out place. They both got out in the pouring rain, Booth landing in the river flowing beside the curb, and Brennan hopping onto the sidewalk, sending water splashing all over her.

"Tonight would be a good night for your gum boots!" Booth shouted at her as they ran toward the restaurant.

They placed their order and sat down to wait for it. "So, what were you telling me over the phone earlier?" Booth asked, still not sure if what he heard was what she really said.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Sweets called me to let me know that your apartment is being fumigated, and you won't be able to go back for a few days."

"Fumigated? What happened to it?"

"I think there was some sort of infestation in the whole building. Dr. Sweets didn't get into the details of it, but I'm sure if you wanted to know…"

"No, no. I may want to move if I find out too many details."

"Perhaps you should move anyway. Afterall, there has to be some problems with the upkeep of the building if there's an infestation…"

"Alright, alright. Do you think Sweets would let me stay with him tonight?"

"Oh no, Daisy called him. Apparently they are having a discussion tonight."

Booth laughed. "Discussion… right. I guess I can find a hotel tonight." He really didn't want to stay in a hotel and had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, but he had thought Bones had said something about staying at her place, and he wasn't sure he was up for that, or that his sanity was up for it.

"No, you can stay with me. There's no reason two friends who haven't seen each other in a year can't sleep in the same apartment. Just because you are a male and I am a female does not mean we cannot be alone in the same living space. There are several species of animals in which a male bonds with the females without mating. Of course, usually the male is younger and has not gained the power that the adult males have." she paused, and looked up at him. He had one eye brow cocked higher, and a half smile on his face. "But I would consider you an adult male. You'd probably be the head male in a tribe, really."

"Thanks, Bones. With that logic, how could I not stay at your place? Well, it looks like our food is ready."

They exited the restaurant to find it still pouring down rain. The food was in a plastic bag tied tight, but they both made a run for the car in an effort to avoid getting more soaked. Brennan couldn't get the car unlocked as she fumbled with her keys.

"Push the button, Bones! You spent enough on this car for the button to work!"

Brennan finally got the door unlocked and climbed in. She was shivering, having left her jacket at home. Her ponytail had come loose, and the loose strands as well as her yellow tank top were soaked through. Booth set the food in the floorboard and threw on his seatbelt. He glanced over at Brennan as she put the keys in the ignition. He noticed her shirt right away, and tried not to stare at the lace from her bra showing through the top, and the bit of her cleavage that was exposed from her wet shirt slipping lower on her chest as she bent over the steering wheel.

Bones turned to look at him as she started the car, and traced the path of his eyes to her see-through shirt.

He quickly looked away, staring intently out the window, "I'm sorry Bones."

"Booth, its ok. You probably haven't seen a woman in a while, and so I'm sure your hormones are…"

"No, do not do that, Bones! Do not make this about hormones and urges," he shouted, turning toward her with his eyes a flame. Bones was obviously taken aback and stared at him with confusion. He realized he had overreacted, and he softened his stare at her, his deep eyes meeting her light ones. "You're very beautiful, Bones. And sometimes I find myself admiring you, and not just for your keen knowledge and quick mind." He smiled at her and she turned away, slightly blushing, trying to hide her joy at having him compliment her. She had missed that.

He took off his seatbelt, leaning toward her, and for a second, her heart skipped a beat. Then he unbuttoned his army jacket and slid it off his shoulders, placing it around hers as she leaned forward, accepting it.

"You look cold. Let's go back to your apartment and get you cleaned up."

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon!**


	4. Catchup with Chinese Food

**Thanks for the many reviews! They are appreciated and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! Sorry for the delay, here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Brennan unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. Booth closed it behind them, setting his bag on the floor and the Chinese food on the counter. They glanced at each other, a little awkward as it had been a year since they had been together, eating takeout at ridiculous hours of the night. Finally, Brennan said, "I'm going to go put on some dry clothes. Here's your jacket," she handed him his army coat and she turned to walk toward her bedroom.

Booth realized he could afford to clean up as well. "Do you mind if I use your shower? Traveling all day, and that whole war zone thing, makes me feel like I need one. I take really fast ones."

Brennan called behind her as she walked toward her bedroom, "Not at all. I have extra bar soap in the cabinet above the sink."

Booth walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it with a sigh. He had to get things back to normal. "Breathe, Booth. Its just Bones. Brilliant, beautiful Bones. Nothing has changed." He took off his undershirt and threw it on the floor, but then realized this wasn't his apartment, and picked it up, sitting it on the sink.

He looked in the mirror. He had gotten older, and the lines were more visible in his face. His skin was slightly tanned, and the bags under his eyes were more prevalent. "I look like shit…" he shouted the last word a little louder than he meant to, as Bones knocking on the door startled him.

"Booth, are you ok? I'm sorry, but I need to get my hairbrush out of there if you're not in the shower yet."

Booth looked around for the hairbrush, and found it in the top drawer. He pulled it out, and opened the door, holding it out to her.

Her attention was diverted. Afterall, it had been awhile since she'd seen him without his shirt. Too long, really. It was her turn to admire him and be hassled for it. But instead of giving her a hard time, he smiled, and shut the door, leaving her lingering stare directed at the door's woodframe.

She shook her self out of her daze and went back into her bedroom with her hairbrush. She took down her wet ponytail and brushed out her hair. It was wavy, slightly wavier than she liked, but she wasn't going to style it this late. She dressed in a slightly oversized t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

She was feeling the sexual attraction more than usual. "It's just the year long separation," she thought to herself. But although she longed for the sense of familiarity with him again, she wasn't sure she wanted everything to be back to normal. Afterall, things hadn't been normal between them since she refused to take a chance with him. They needed a change, but she wasn't sure what kind of change. She wanted him in her life, had to have him with her in some capacity, but even if she was ready to dive in, he surely wouldn't want her anymore. And she knew anything with him, anything romantic, would go somewhere. He was not one of her casual sex partners. Nor was he just a casual friend.

She sighed and walked to the counter to put their Chinese food on some plates. Booth, having been in the army, really was fast at showering. He was already emerging from the bathroom, a pair of jeans and a black tshirt on.

"I would kill for some pajama pants right now!" he said, walking toward her. His casual manner lifted her spirits.

"You can borrow a pair of mine if you want," she stated, joking.

"Right, Bones, don't think they would fit me. Which one's mine?" he asked, pointing at the plates and chopsticks.

Brennan handed him a plate and took up her own, walking to the table.

They chatted a little about their year apart. Brennan spoke of the Maluku islands and how at first they hadn't found much of anything that was significant, but in the last three months had uncovered some intriguing finds. Booth wasn't following all she was saying, but loved watching her when she was enthusiastic about something. After eating, Brennan took the plates to the sink and Booth put the few leftovers in the fridge. He took out a beer and handed Brennan one. The two walked to the couch.

Brennan leaned with her back on one arm of the couch and her feet on the couch seat next to her. Booth sat on the other end. "I'm assuming that you don't want to talk about your year," Brennan stated.

"Maybe sometime, but not right now. I'm in a good mood, and I'm back home. The last thing I want to think about is the war."

"So when are you going to see Parker?" Brennan asked.

"As soon as I can. I don't have a car right now, but Rebecca said she would drop him off at my place. But I don't have an apartment right now either." Booth realized, sadly.

"He can come over here. Maybe he would enjoy swimming?" Bones offered.

Booth looked up at her with a smile. He had missed his son more than anyone over the past year. Well, maybe Bones came close. "Bones, that would be great! You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! I would love to see Parker again, too."

"Great! Do you think we could maybe stop somewhere tomorrow morning? I'd like to pick up something to give to Parker, and some clothes."

Bones smiled, "Yeah, that would be great. We can even pick him up if you want."

Booth's mood improved greatly after knowing he would get to see Parker tomorrow, and with Bones there as well, he was really looking forward to the morning.

"That would be awesome! Thank you, Bones!"

Brennan smiled, glad to see him so happy. She watched him stretch and yawn. "You can have the bed, Booth."

He looked at her in surprise, "No, no. I'm going to take the couch! This couch is just fine for me!" He said, stretching his legs out and taking up most of the couch, his feet placed on her side.

"Booth, you deserve a nice sleep in a bed, and since you can't sleep in your own, you can sleep in mine."

Booth tried to ignore the suggestiveness of what she said. "No, I am not taking the bed. I am sleeping on this couch."

"Well, I'm not taking the bed either."

"Then I guess we'll both sleep on the couch!" Booth proclaimed, crossing his arms and smiling at her.

"Fine. You win. At least come get a pillow and a blanket for the couch."

"Deal." Booth said, and followed her into the bedroom.

She handed him the extra pillow off of her bed and went to her closet to find a blanket. When she turned back around with the blanket, Booth hit her in the face with the pillow. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"What, Bones, haven't you ever had a pillow fight?"

"No. But I bet I'd win. Let's say that whoever loses the pillowfight, takes the bed!" she said, grabbing for her pillow.

"Bones, I don't think its easy to judge the winner of a pillow…" she smacked him hard in the face with her pillow, and he stumbled slightly backward, catching himself on the bed. She let him have it with the pillow, until he was lying on his back on the bed. She was kneeling on the bed over him hitting him with the pillow, and he was guarding himself with the other. "Ok, ok! I'll take the bed, you win!"

Brennan collapsed next to him. "Good. Told you I'd win!"

Booth made the mistake of turning his head toward hers, and realized how close they were to each other lying on her bed. He jolted upright. "I'm pretty tired. Are you sure you'll be ok on the couch?"

Brennan leaned up on her elbows, her long legs dangling off the end of the bed. "I fall asleep there all the time anyway." She sat up on the edge of the bed next to Booth. "Goodnight, Booth," she said, patting his shoulder and letting her hand linger there.

Booth was surprised slightly by the touch. Bones usually only initiated contact when she or he were upset. He reached up and patted her hand on his shoulder, "Goodnight, Bones. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Bones smiled at him, and her eyes grew sad. Booth noticed it, but wasn't sure what to make of it. It worried him slightly. When the silence became awkward, Brennan stood up, and took her pillow.

"Here's your blanket," Booth said, picking it up from the floor.

"Goodnight," she said, one last time as she turned and shut the door behind her.

Booth was left alone, in her bedroom. He took off his jeans but kept on his tshirt with his boxers. For some reason, just being in his boxers in Bone's bed seemed almost too intimate at this time. He crawled between the covers, and sighed deeply. He had missed being in a nice comfy bed. He laid his head on the pillow, and breathed deeply of her scent before drifting off to sleep.

**Ok, maybe a little too fluffy? Or not enough? Let me know what you think! I'll try to update again this weekend! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Morning

**Another chapter ready to go! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

Brennan awoke the next morning with the sunlight shining through the living room window. She sat up and stretched, and smiled. She felt more at ease, more at peace knowing Booth was so close. She put the coffee on, and then went to take a shower. She put her housecoat on since her clothes were in with Booth, and drank a cup of coffee. Around nine, she decided she had better wake Booth up to start their day. She knocked on the door, and when she didn't get an answer, she cracked it and peaked in. He was lying on his back, an arm by his side, and an arm draped across her pillow. "Booth…" she whispered, approaching the bed. "Hey, Booth, you should wake up…"

She reached her hand out to shake him awake, and let out a scream as he grabbed her wrist with one hand and started to fling the other fist against her head. He caught himself just in time and nearly jumped at her, "Bones! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Come here, let me see your arm," he gently took her arms and pulled her to a sitting position on the bed next to him. He took her wrist and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry, I was dreaming."

Bones wasn't hurt, but just startled. "I'm fine, Booth. I'm impressed at your reflexes," she stated, enjoying his hands on her arms. Booth looked her in the eyes and smiled, and she felt her pulse quicken.

"What time is it?" he asked, letting go of her wrist gently and stretching.

"Past nine. I thought you would like to get up early so we could get Parker."

Booth smiled as he remembered their plans for the day. "Yes! But first a shower, and then the coffee!"

Booth swung his legs over the bed, boxers and all, and took off toward the bathroom to shower. She watched him go before getting up to shut the door behind him. She picked out a knee length skirt and a blouse. Putting these on, she went back to the living room to fold up her blanket. Her computer beeped and she opened it to find Angela on webcam. "Angela!" She shouted, glad to see her friend's face again.

"Hey sweetie! Glad you made it back! When did you get in?"

"A few days ago. But I've been resting a lot."

"Have you heard from Booth?" she asked.

"Of course. He's here."

"Great! So he made it back to you safe and sound!"

"Yes, I picked him up from the airport yesterday, and today we're going to pick Parker up and go swimming."

"Oh! You have to wear the bikini I made you buy!"

"Angela, that's hardly appropriate."

"With your body, its completely appropriate! Why do you think I made you buy it? Booth's eyes will pop out of his head!"

"I'm not sure that's physically possible, Angela."

From the background, Hodgins emerged on the screen. "Dr. B! It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Dr. Hodgins!"

"Honey, you didn't tell me Booth was there, with you!" Angela stated, seeing him in the background walking toward Brennan. "Did he stay over, all night?" she asked, smiling.

"There's a very simple explanation for that," Brennan stated as Booth sat down next to her and waved to their friends.

"Hey Angela, Hodgins! Having fun with all the Frenchies?"

Angela replied, "You know it! Having fun with Dr. Brennan, are we?"

Booth ignored her suggestiveness and instead stated happily, "We're going to go get Parker! I haven't seen the kid in a year, so I'm really excited."

"That's great! We'll be home in a few days. Its nice to see you both…together. And Brennan, please think about what I said earlier," Angela stated, referring to her bikini suggestion.

"I don't know, Angela."

"Promise me Babe!" Angela shouted.

"Promise what?" Hodgins and Booth said almost at the same time.

"Ok, ok, bye!" Brennan answered quickly, cutting Angela off, and shutting the computer. "So, you ready to get Parker?" she asked Booth.

Booth called Rebecca letting her know they were going to stop by and pick up Parker. They stopped by a few stores to pick up Booth a pair of swim trunks and some pajamas, and get a few toys for Parker. They arrived at Rebecca's, and the two walked up to the door together. Rebecca answered, giving Booth a hug. Parker came running down the steps and Booth ran to meet him, throwing him in the air.

"Parker has missed him," Rebecca replied. "And I'm guessing so have you," she said as she looked at Brennan watching Booth with Parker.

"Oh, yes. I have missed Booth." 

"So, you two are finally together, right?" she asked.

Brennan looked confused, trying to decipher how she meant the statement. "I'm not sure in what context you are referring. Yes, Booth is staying at my apartment right now."

Rebecca's eyes got wide, and she gave Booth a coy smile. "Can I speak with you, Seeley?"

Booth put Parker down, "Why don't you go with Bones to the car, buddy?"

"Bones!" Parker shouted, running to her. She grabbed him in a hug, then walked hand and hand with him to the car.

"So, you and the anthropologist, huh?" Rebecca started.

"It's not like that…really."

"You're staying at her place? I think its time to admit that you have a thing for the doctor!" Rebecca stated, in a teasing manner.

"Rebecca, I admitted I had a thing for the doctor over a year ago. And I'm still trying to live that down," he turned and jogged down the steps, calling behind him, "I'll have him back to you by seven!"

Parker and Booth sat in the backseat, as Parker chatted about school, and his new pet dog, and everything else he could think of. Bones looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at them. Parker had grown a lot over the past year, but was still a happy little boy. Booth told him that they were going to Bone's apartment and going swimming and he was very excited.

They stopped by the diner to get some lunch, and Brennan liked being back in a normal place with Booth again.

"Can we play Marco Polo?" Parker asked.

"Of course! Its one of my favorites!" Brennan replied, truly excited about the idea.

"Awesome!" Parker shouted, taking a bite out of a cheese fry and smiling up at his dad.

**I have updated the ending of this chapter. A special thanks to Boneslover10 and Mali Bear's Buddy for the reminder that Bones has played Marco Polo before! I completely forgot about that! Happy reading!**


	6. Afternoon Swim

**Thanks to all of you for reading! Here's chapter six up! **

Back at the apartment, Booth and Parker changed into swim trunks.

"Aren't you ready yet, Bones?" Parker called from outside her bedroom door.

"Girls take longer," Booth explained to his son. "They are more self-conscious about their appearance so spend longer prepping."

"I am not self-conscious!" Bones called from inside her bedroom. "Why don't you two head downstairs to the pool. I'll catch up." Inside the room, Bones was staring at her bikini clad self in the mirror. It wasn't that she was self-conscious about her appearance. She was confident that she looked good. She just wasn't confident that Booth would still care if she looked good.

Parker was in an innertube and Booth was spinning him around, when Parker shouted, "Bones! Jump in!"

Booth turned around, expecting to see her in her usual one piece swim suit, similar to the kind professional swimmers wear. Heck, he thought she looked good in that. But instead, he saw a tall shapely woman in a maroon halter top bikini walking toward him. Bones set her stuff down on a chair and walked to the edge of the pool. Sitting down on the side, she dangled her long legs in the pool.

"Wow!" was all Booth could say. Sure, he had seen his partner in skimpy outfits for Halloween or when going undercover, but never had he seen so much of her body displayed before him. Her cleavage was amply displayed in her halter, but tastefully so, and her legs kicking in the water drew attention to her shapely hips and toned thighs. Booth really was mesmerized.

Bones felt his gaze, and as her feeling of awkwardness grew, she wished she had not uttered her promise so hastily to Angela.

"Dad thinks you look pretty," Parker stated, making himself spin around in his floatation device.

"Thanks, Parker. Angela helped me pick it out and then made me promise to wear it," she stated toward Booth.

"Thank you, Angela!" Booth proclaimed, raising an eyebrow toward her as he checked her out.

"Booth!" Brennan called, embarrassed at his outward attention toward her, but also pleased by it.

"Hey, I'm just admiring what God gave you!" He whispered toward her, careful that Parker was

preoccupied with his pool toys.

"Its all genetics," Bones stated, "and a decent diet and workout routine."

Parker swam toward Booth, and whispered something in his ear. Booth nodded and started toward Bones at the edge of the pool. "Parker wanted me to tell you something…" he started, and when Bones leaned toward him, he grabbed her, swinging her over his shoulders, and dunking her with him underwater. She came up with her hair in her face, coughing, with her hands on his chest as he helped lift her to the surface.

"Booth!" She cried out, coughing some more, unable to see him with her hair in the way. He brushed her bangs back out of her face. She paused a moment when her eyes met his, her hands on his strong chest. Parker laughing distracted her out of her daze. "Was this your idea?" she asked, turning toward him. He nodded. "You better run then!" She shouted, as she swam away from Booth and grabbed onto Parker's innertube, spinning him around and splashing him gently with water.

They played tag, and Marco Polo, and Brennan found herself finding any excuse possible to run into Booth, or touch him in some way. Booth had backed off, afraid his initial response to her too strong, but couldn't help feel a tingle anytime she bumped into him or touched his arm. Parker enjoyed playing pool games, but got hungry and was ready to stop even before his dad and Bones were.

Back upstairs, Parker sat on the couch between Booth and Bones. Bones had turned on the classics channel and Roman Holiday was playing. Parker didn't seem to mind, and fell asleep leaning against Booth. Booth's eyes closed not long afterward.

Brennan found herself reaching for her camera that she had picked up to take pictures while in the islands. She snapped a photo of Booth and Parker, and the sound of the camera awakened Booth.

He stretched and smiled at Bones. "What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"Its 6:43," she answered, admiring the picture in her viewfinder.

"I need to get the little tyke home," Booth said.

"Take my car," Brennan answered. "I think I'm going to take a shower and maybe fix dinner."

"You sure you don't want me to pick something up?" he asked, picking up Parker.

"I went to the store when I got back. I'll fix us up something," she said, walking toward Booth. She stood in front of him, and leaning in, kissed Parker on the forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered to him, although he wasn't coherent enough to hear.

"I'll tell him you said so…if he wakes up before he gets home," Booth said, taking the keys from the counter. "I'll be back soon," he said, walking out the door as Brennan held it open for him.

As he left, Brennan shut the door and locked it. She leaned against the door, drawing a shaky breath. She saw her laptop on the coffee table and walked toward it. She messaged Angela. She knew it was a shot in the dark, that it was late, but she really wanted to talk to her.

Angela appeared a few minutes later, a glass of wine in her hand and her body shrouded in a long nightgown. "Hey, hon! What's going on? I know you wouldn't message me at this hour if it wasn't important."

"Hey, Angela. I'm sorry to bother you. I was hoping you'd still be up." Angela sipped from her glass. "I'm feeling things I don't understand. And you always know what I'm feeling before I do," Brennan admitted.

"Ok, what happened? You wore the bikini, didn't you?"

"Yes. But that's not it. I spent the evening with Booth and Parker. And they both fell asleep…"

"And…" Angela coaxed.

"It was the sweetest thing I think I've ever seen," she admitted, letting out a shaky sigh.

"That's great!" Angela watched as tears gathered in her friend's eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm terrified. I've always been so sure of myself, so rational. And I don't understand why I'm having these feelings…"

Angela sat up, looking intently into her friends face, miles away. "Look… you need to tell him what you're telling me."

"But…"

"No, look. He loves you, Brennan. He really does. And he needs to know that you're feeling these things. He won't reject you." She looked on as she saw another wave of tears cascading down her friend's face. "You need to tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore? Or what if he does?"

"If its true love, and I think it is, you'll know."

Brennan sighed. "What does love feel like, Angela?"

Angela smiled. "Like you're listening to your favorite song, and you don't want it to end."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes, you do! You've felt that way about him for years. You just have tried to fight it for too long and now don't know how to say what you've always felt."

"Feelings are irrational, and I can't measure them. But I feel something when I'm with him that I haven't felt since I was a child."

Angela sighed, knowing exactly that her friend was deeply in love, but not able to understand it. From the background Hodgins called to her, probably from the shower since the sound of running water was audible. "I have to go. But listen: you deserve a good man, honey. Someone strong but gentle, someone who knows all your flaws but loves you because of them. Goodnight. Please tell me how it goes."

After she said goodnight to Angela, Bones went and took a shower. Afterwards, she put on her pjs and went to make some spaghetti for dinner.

She heard Booth knock on the door while she was in the middle of cooking. She opened the door and he walked in.

"I had a good time with you and Parker today," she stated as he walked in, and then turned back to stirring the spaghetti.

"He had a good time, too. He really likes you," Booth stated, walking toward to stove to see what was cooking. "Looks good," he stated, leaning over her shoulder to look at the stove.

"It's just spaghetti," she answered, staring up at him.

"Spaghetti's good."

**A romantic evening? I will update soon, promise! Please review!**


	7. Dinner In and Making Out

**Finally, a new chapter! I've been gone awhile. sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

When Booth returned, Bones had set out two plates of spaghetti and a bowl of salad.

"Alright, Bones!" He clapped his hands together and quickly took his spot at the table. She took the seat opposite him. When he looked up, he noticed her staring at him, her eyes almost sad. "You okay?" he asked, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

She nodded. "I really missed you. It surprised me how much I missed you."

"Bones, I was only gone a half hour."

"No, Booth. You know what I mean."

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her, his brown eyes shining. "I know. I missed you a lot too." He looked into her eyes, and was overtaken by what he found there. Her look was so intense, her crystal eyes almost on fire. Nervously, he let go of her hand and turned his attention to his food. "Wow, Bones, this is amazing!" He dished out some salad and added Italian dressing. "You should eat," he stated when he looked up to find her deep in thought, miles away.

After dinner, the two found themselves sitting on the couch next to each other, Brennan with a glass of red wine and Booth with a beer. Tonight the silence felt more awkward than usual. Bones cleared her throat, and asked, "When do you go back to work?"

Booth took a sip from his beer and yawned. "Oh, I haven't checked in yet. There will probably be a two week waiting period. I'll have to go talk to Sweets sometime before they give me my gun back. You'll probably have to come see Sweets with me. I mean, if you still want to be partners…" He added, realizing that they hadn't really discussed that yet, and she had been acting weird around him.

"Of course I want to still be partners. Don't you?" Brennan asked, sitting herself up on the couch, concern on her face.

"Yeah! Yeah…I just thought… well, before you left you were getting tired of…murder and mayhem I guess." He sat up, turning toward her. "Honestly, I wandered the whole year we were away from each other whether you would continue to be my partner when we got back, if we both came back."

Brennan sat closer to him, concern on her face, "Why would you think that?"

Booth pulled back. He could sense his feelings bubbling to the surface, and the last thing he wanted to do was pour his emotions out to her….again. But the way she had been looking at him lately, and the quiet between them was making him nervous. "Things you said. The distance you seemed to put between us ever since I…" Booth stopped, afraid to look into her eyes any longer, and walked toward the kitchen.

Brennan watched him walk away, watched him leaning against the sink, pouring the last of his beer down the drain and getting a glass of water. She walked toward him and leaned against the sink. She put a hand on his arm and made him turn toward her. "Do you still feel the same as you did last year?" she asked, her eyes searching his surprised expression.

"I…I don't know," he answered, not sure how to answer. He didn't feel the same. If anything, he loved her even more.

"I have to know something. How long have you known?" she asked.

He stared blankly back at her. "How long have I known what?" he asked, barely audible.

"How long have you felt…something for me?" she asked, looking down at her feet, unsure of herself.

Her hesitation both excited and terrified him. "I've always felt something for you," he stated. "We've always had a connection, Bones."

A smile came to her face. "Yes, I guess we have. Look, I need to talk to you, Booth." she said, looking up at him. His expression grew grim.

"You don't want to be partners, do you?" he asked, placing his hand over hers and meeting her eyes.

"Booth, I don't know how to put this…" she started, and Booth felt like he was back in high school, getting dumped. "I need your help," she stated.

That was not what he expected to hear. "Help? With what?"

"Booth, you understand me better than anyone. I have to be rational, but I can't make sense of my emotions."

"I feel like I should sit down for this," Booth said, letting go of her hand and grabbing his glass of water. He walked to the couch and slumped into it.

Bones followed him, sitting down next to him with a sigh. "The way I feel with you is the way I feel when I listen to my favorite song." she blurted out.

It wasn't what he expected. It sounded like a cheesy line from a romance movie, and it was so out of character for her. He didn't respond, he couldn't make sense of it. She turned toward him, making him meet her eyes. "I have felt this way since our first case together. When we kissed for the first time, I felt it then. I was too afraid to mention it, too afraid to take a chance. But you weren't, you wanted to take that chance, but I wasn't ready. I still may not be ready, but I have to let you know."

Booth took her hand, trying hard to understand what she meant. "Bones, what are you saying?"

Tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn't speak. All she could do was lean into him, pressing her lips firmly against his, like a firm kiss from a classic movie. He fell back against the couch, her body half way ontop of his, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. The kiss deepened, and her hand snaked up to the back of his neck. His hands lifted her up by the back of her jeans so that she was straddling him, without breaking the kiss. It deepened, their mouths widened, passion enveloping both of them.

Booth broke apart from the kiss. She moved on to his neck, nuzzling and kissing directly under his collar. "Bones….oh, Bones…" he called, first with anxiousness, then with desire. He finally was able to push her mouth away from his neck. "Stop. You have to stop now," he stated, with authority in his tone.

Bones was confused. She thought he still felt something for her. The kiss seemed to confirm this, as did his biological reaction to her position.

"What? Aren't you enjoying this?" she questioned, wanting him more than she had ever wanted any man and she could barely stop herself from jumping him.

"Oh, Bones, you have no idea! But I won't do this."

"I have some idea…" she started with a smile, glancing down at his jeans, but stopped when she saw his look. "But why won't you do this? Booth, I want you. I want you so much that I almost can't contain myself…" she stated, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I won't be that guy for you, I won't use you like that" he stated, removing her hand from his face. "I won't ruin what we have for a night of pleasure…" he glanced down at her body, her chest just below his eye level, "a long night of pleasure…" He breathed in deeply, grasped her by the hips, and scooted her off of his lap. He stood up quickly, not looking at her, afraid he'd give in.

Brennan was terribly confused. She had offered herself, and he had rejected her. She was upset, unable to see that she wasn't clear about what she wanted from him. She stood. "Goodnight, then," she said, walking past him into her bedroom and shutting the door. She laid down, certain she wouldn't be able to sleep. His scent was on the pillow from the night before, and this only made her cry harder. She cried herself to sleep, certain that he had rejected her.

**I know, I know. But it can't be too easy, can it? It will all pay off in the end. I only have a few chapters left so stay tuned!**


	8. Why She Ran

**Sorry for the long delay! If you're like me, after the new season you need a bit of Bones and Booth action! Enjoy!**

It was hours later, and Booth was still laying awake thinking about his previous year. He thought about various interactions with Bones, and how he promised her she'd find happiness. Booth had not realized with the events that just transpired that Bones was offering more than just a fulfillment of physical lust. He knew she thought rational, and biological, and though he felt some happiness that she had wanted him like that, he also felt sad that she would chance their friendship for a one night stand.

Then he realized that Bones wouldn't have chanced their friendship for a night of pleasure, that wasn't like her. Sure, maybe she had been on an island for the past year and had gotten restless, had wanted him because he was a man with nice features. But there was more to it, she wouldn't have made a rush decision based on her hormones.

What she had said…that he made her feel like listening to her favorite song… it sounded like she was trying to make him understand. But understand what? Was she ready to take a chance on him? To be with him for 20 or 30 or 50 years? For as long as they both shall live? No. That didn't seem right either. He had to talk with her. She had asked him to help her make sense of something, and instead he pushed her away…. although in his defense, she wasn't doing much talking.

"That's it!" he said in the darkness, throwing off his blanket and marching to her bedroom door, wearing just his new pajama pants and not bothering to put on a shirt.

He knocked on the door. "Bones?" He knocked louder. She opened it, her eyes red from crying.

"Booth?"

"Bones, try again. I'm so sorry for not listening to you so please try it again."

Brennan rubbed her eyes and walked back to sit on the bed. "I don't know, Booth. I don't know if I can put my emotions into words. That's not something I'm use to."

Booth walked over toward her and sat down next to her, placing her hand in his. "Try. Please try for me."

Brennan sighed loudly, and turned toward him, preparing to explain herself. "The first time you kissed me, after you fired me off our first case together, the reason I ran wasn't just because I was drunk on tequila."

Booth squeezed her hand in his for her to continue. "I wanted you badly and I ran because I felt something."

"In the kiss?"

"I don't believe in love at first sight. But I felt something in that kiss. When we started working together, I tried to tell myself that it was just our connection as partners, and the physical attraction was just based on hormones and your desirable symmetry. But its more than that, Booth. That's why I ran. After you told me that you could be that guy…that you knew we were suppose to be together. I knew I couldn't resist you any longer. I saw an opportunity to save ourselves."

"Save ourselves from what?"

"From each other, Booth," she choked out, tears running down her face. "I was terrified, am terrified, because I know if we start something it will be serious and if it goes wrong, neither of us will fully recover.

"Bones, do you have any idea how hard my year away from you was? I found it hard to breathe sometimes just thinking about you and not being able to at least hear your voice…"

"Booth," she interrupted. "I know exactly how you feel."

He couldn't respond. He had been so hesitate to believe she was saying what he had longed for her to say.

"Bones, are you…do you…" he put his hands on either side of her face, her eyes staring up at him.

"All logical reasoning and inquiry have pointed to the theory that yes, I am in love with you."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. Sure, it wouldn't be the most romantic phrase coming from anyone else, but coming from Bones, it was the best thing he'd ever heard.

"I understand, Booth. If you're upset. I know I waited too long. You've moved on, but I had to tell you. At least I realized…" 

Booth cut off her words as he pressed his lips hungrily against hers. She returned the kiss, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to her. They fell back on the bed, Booth lying slightly on top, never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands down his bare chest, feeling the muscles in his abs. His hands grasped her tightly, holding on instead of exploring. Her hand found its way to the tie of his pajama pants. She tugged on his waistband. He broke the kiss and rolled on his back, breathing heavy, trying to get a handle on his actions. "Wow, Bones. You really know how to kiss!"

She leaned on her elbow and placed her hand on his chest, smiling down at him. "Kissing you is very enjoyable." Her face got serious. "Booth?" He turned his face to her, and she knew the answer before she asked. "You haven't moved on then?"

Booth laughed at how obvious the answer was. "I tried. But I couldn't. In the middle of the war zone I was thinking of you and wishing I was back with you here, even just as friends, as partners. When I came back, that's all I expected. But wow, I can't believe you feel the same!"

"I've always felt the same. I was just too rational to admit it."

"That sounds irrational to me."

Bones thought about that for a minute and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I guess it was irrational to deny my feelings. I never thought feelings were rational, but now I'm thinking that the denial of feelings is even more irrational."

Booth smiled up at her and brushed her hair back from her face with his hand. She was lying on her side and her thin nightgown drew attention to her hips. Booth felt free to run his eyes down her body and back up to her face. When he did, he was surprised to find her eyes locked intensely on his face. She leaned over him for a few seconds before closing the space between them and pressing her lips against his. He felt her soft lips and her tongue playing against his, and he pulled her on top of him. He knew they should stop. To just admit their feelings and jump into it so quickly, he knew that was irrational.

But to hell with it. It felt right. And his gut wasn't usually wrong. Nor was Bone's reasoning. And he couldn't say no when she was straddling him now, sucking the skin of his neck, applying heavy kisses to his chest. He was going crazy!

He moved his hands down her body, landing them on her hips. Her position afforded him a good look down her nightgown, and he loved the suppleness of her body that he saw. She moaned against him as she felt his body reacting to her. She sat up looking down at him. He was surprised by what he saw. She had a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. She was ravishing. The rigid anthropologist had been transformed into this soft and giving angel, with the straps of her gown falling off of her shoulders. He knew even if he tried, he couldn't stop them now.

"You ok?" he asked her, concern filling his face as he looked at her passionate eyes, her breathing heavy.

"I just have never felt this before," she said, her breathing turning into soft gasps.

He was confused for a second, "You've never felt what before?"

"If human combustion was real I feel like it could happen to me. This feeling in my chest. It almost hurts because I want you in this way so badly, like I've never wanted anyone before."

Booth was overwhelmed by her confession, and he grasped her body and gently rolled on top of her. The ability of him to be so gentle when she knew he was so strong only increased the fire in her, and she let out another moan. Her chest heaved up and down quickly, as if she couldn't get enough to breathe. Booth slipped his hand onto her stomach on the outside of her nightgown. He ran his hand up between her breasts and over her shoulder, pulling the nightgown strap down. She knew what he was after, and sat up enough for him to help pull the gown over her head. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, framing her breasts and toned stomach. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips while exploring her chest with his free hand. She tugged at his pants, running her fingers against his hips.

"Bones… promise me something," he said, pausing all his movements,

"Anything," she said desperately, and she meant it.

"When we wake up in the morning, and I'm lying beside you, you won't run away from this, from us."

"I can promise that," she said, leaning up to bring him in for another long slow kiss.

*****Hope you enjoyed! It's about time! *****


	9. Good mornings

**Here it is, the final chapter! (Although I do reserve the right to add on at a later point, haha!) Hope you enjoy! This is just a short chapter, but I think it ends it pretty well!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

The next morning, Brennan awoke with Booth's arm wrapped around her. She became aware that she was completely unclothed, and so was he, and smiled at the thought of his body against hers. She was lying awake, smiling, and she felt him stir beside her.

Booth awoke with his arm draped around Bones, his face close to her hair. He smiled as he pulled her closer to him, smelling her hair. He placed kisses on her neck behind her ear. She laughed at his kisses tickling her ear and stretched, turning to face him.

"You really are beautiful," Booth told her as their eyes met. She leaned in to kiss him softly and wrap her arms around him pulling him in. He leaned over her, brushing her hair from her face and smiling.

"Do you feel any regret…that we did this?"

Bones looked him square in the eyes. "Not at all. I have wanted this for so long, Booth."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Me too," he said between kisses.

Their mid morning cuddlefest was interrupted by Brennan's doorbell ringing.

"Who do you think it is?" Booth whispered to her.

"I have no idea," she whispered back, throwing the covers off and grabbing her housecoat from her closet. Booth threw on his pajama pants and they both tiptoed out of the bedroom. Brennan cracked open the door, "Dr. Sweets! Good to see you!" she glanced behind her at Booth who was making sure the couch looked slept on and was trying to find his shirt. She opened the door. "Come in!" she said.

"Dr. Brennan, its nice to see you again…" his face scrunched slightly as he questioned her wardrobe. He then turned his attention to Booth on the other side of the room, who was stretching and yawning from the coach, trying to appear like he just woke up.

"Hey! Sweets! How's it going! Just woke up. Ya know, haven't quite adjusted to the time difference and all."

Sweets met him in the middle of the room and shook his hand, but raised an eyebrow and glanced at them both. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" "No, of course not," they answered simultaneously.

Sweets glanced at Bones, who was suppressing a smile, with her arms crossed in front of her. He then looked at Booth, still without a shirt on, looking the other direction and scratching the back of his neck. 

"Anyway, I was just stopping by to drop off your keys, Booth. I think its safe to go back to your apartment later today. Sorry again about the mix up," he dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Booth.

"No problem, Sweets!" he said. Really…no problem at all, he thought. "Thanks for watching the place for me."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days when you come in for your evaluation before you start back to work."

"Right, yeah, I'll give you a call later this week."

"Great…" there was a long awkward silence. "So, Dr. Brennan, you should probably come in with Booth. It would be good to have a catch up session."

Bones nodded her head, "Of course. I'll also give you a call next week."

Dr. Sweets turned to walk back toward the door. They followed him toward the exit. He turned back around, his eyes passing back and forth between the two of them. "You know, I spent the time while you both were gone writing a report to the FBI. It states arguments for the two of you to be able to remain partners if a romantic relationship were to occur between the two of you," he paused, still looking for some kind of reaction. "I don't know if it will do any good, but they didn't respond that negatively to it… if you two were to ever become romantically involved, that is…."

"Oh! Well, That's very intriguing of you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan answered, holding her expression.

Booth's guard was let down slightly, and Sweets caught him glancing and smiling toward Brennan. Something in the glance alerted Sweets to what happened, and he backed off. "Anyway, I'll see you both later," he said, smiling one more time in Booth's direction, and walked out the door.

After Brennan closed the door behind him, she glanced at Booth and started laughing. Booth took her in his arms and held her close. She smiled at having his strong arms wrapped around her and her body pressed so closely to his chest. "We're going to have to tell him, aren't we?" she asked him.

"Yes, and we'll have to disclose our relationship to the FBI. Hopefully they'll let us stay partners."

"Maybe Dr. Sweet's evaluation will help."

"Maybe." Booth said, pulling her away from him just enough to look into her eyes. "I want to stay partners with you."

"Yes, me too. I was always afraid that the FBI wouldn't let us work together anymore. But I'm not so worried about that anymore."

"Why is that?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"We have the best crime solving statistics in the city. And Dr. Sweets is on our side, once we tell him of course. But also, even if we don't work together, we'll still be together."

"So you won't break this off so we can't be partners?" Booth asked, playing with her housecoat sash.

She shook her head, and her eyes filled with the same desire Booth saw in them last night. "I love you, Booth. I don't want that to change. I want you to be that guy, the one I'm with fifty years from now."

"I love you, too," he pulled her into a deep kiss and untied her housecoat while he held her close. He picked her up and put her on the counter, standing between her legs which she wrapped around him. "I knew it, ya know," he stated, breaking free from the kiss and giving her a cocky smile.

"I knew it, first," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Not so sure about that, Bones." he said while she attempted to kiss him to silence him. "I at least admitted it first," he said through the kiss.

"Whatever you say, you're right," Bones said drawing him closer between her legs, her desire for him increasing. "Just shut up and have sexual relations with me."

"Bones, can we please call it something a little less scientific?"

"Whatever you want, just fu** me already!"

"Bones!" Booth shouted in surprise.

"Well, what am I suppose to say!" she asked.

"Nevermind!" Booth said, grabbing her off the counter and walking toward the bedroom with her straddling him, kissing each other the whole way there.

**I know this was a short ending chapter, but I've had a hard time updating regularly with school right now. I hope to start a new story soon though! Thank you all for reading! You have all been wonderful!**


End file.
